Farmyard Fun with Barney (script)
(Theme song) (It's summer vacation and the kids are all gathered at the treehouse, we see a depressed looking Curtis. He sighs and sits down on a bench. ) Curtis: I really wish I was in Kentucky... (Meanwhile, inside, his other friends, Robert, Kim, Kristen, Ashley and Hannah are all playing a game of adventure) Kim: Look! It's the lost treasure of Imagination Island! Robert: Is it really? Hannah: I think it is! Come on! Kim, Hannah and Robert: Let's go on an adventure; Just pretend and you will see. Ashley and Kristen: Let's go on an adventure; One just for you and me. Robert: We can pretend that we sail the ocean blue. Following a map, 'til we find the final clue. Kim, Robert and Hannah: Let's go on an adventure; Just pretend and you will see. Kristen and Ashley: Let's go on an adventure; One just for you and me. Kim: Way out in space, I imagine there's a place. Hannah: We can go up to the stars... Kristen: Maybe meet a man from Mars! Kim, Robert, Hannah, Ashley and Kristen: Let's go on an adventure; Just pretend and you will see. Let's go on an adventure; One just for you and me! Kristen: It's more fun when we share The dreams we have inside Ashley: There's just so much to do Let adventure be your guide! Kim, Kristen, Robert, Ashley and Hannah: Let's go on an adventure; Just pretend and you will see. Let's go on an adventure; One just for you and me. If we use our imaginations; Just pretend and you will see. Let's go on an adventure; One just for you and me. Let's go on an adventure; One just for you and me! (Kids chatter) Kristen: Hey, has anyone seen Curtis today? Kids: No... Not really... I saw him this morning.. Kristen: Well... He seems to be upset about something. I bet Barney should know... (Barney comes to life in rainbow sparkles) Barney: Whoa! Does it sound like someone needs cheering up? All Kids: Barney! Barney: Hi! What seems to be the problem? Kim: Well Barney, it's Curtis. He seems sad today. Robert: Now that you think about it, he was acting funny this morning. He was a bit upset about something. I could see it through his emotions. Barney: Well, maybe I'd better go and check on him. Be right back! (Barney goes outside and finds Curtis. Curtis sees Barney and smiles) Curtis: Barney! Oh! Boy am I glad to see you, I have been feeling sad today. Barney: Well, um, what seems to be the problem? Curtis: Well... I miss my grandma and grandpa Morris, they live on this big farm in Kentucky, and I would like to see them, but my mother doesn't get time off until at least July. Barney: Well... I know what'll cheer you up! Curtis: You do? Barney: Sure! But... You're going to have to follow me! (Curtis follows Barney back into the treehouse) All kids except Curtis: Curtis! Curtis: Hi everybody. Barney: Well.. Shall we get going? Hannah: Get going? Kristen: Get going where Barney? Barney: Well... I'll give you a hint, you can find lots of animals here and a bunch of fruits and vegetables too! Kim: Sounds like a surprise! Come on! (The kids follow Barney, we see a graphic in purple, yellow and green sparkles) Hannah: Where are we? Kim: If I'm not mistaken, we're inside a barn! Curtis: It's Kentucky! Robert: Kentucky? Curtis: Yeah, this is where my Grandma and Grandpa Morris live! Ashley: I think I might know who might be behind this! (Barney appears in a western farmer like outfit) Barney: Howdy! Welcome to the farm! Curtis: Barney, have you taken us to the farm where my grandmother and grandfather live? Grandma Morris: Well, as I live and breathe.... If it ain't my grandson Curtis! Come on over here and give your granny a big hug! Curtis: Nana! (They hug). Guys, this is my Grandma Morris, she's my mother's mother. Grandma, these are my friends, Kim, Kristen, Robert and Barney. Barney: My pleasure! Grandma Morris: Oh! Barney! A mighty fine pleasure to meet you too! Curtis: Where's Grandpa? Grandma Morris: Oh, he had to get some things for the annual hoedown. You know your grandpa, always doin' everything at the last minute. I bet he's gonna show up at least before the hoedown. If y'all need anything, just holler! Kids and Barney: Okay! We will! Thanks Grandma Morris! Kim: Barney, I have the feeling that this may turn into an adventure! Barney: Really? I was thinking just the same thing! Would you like to take a ride? It's gonna be great! We'll see all there is to see. It's a sunny day, and nothing can beat. A ride in a wagon full of hay. All: What an adventure, can you imagine. All the sites we'll see today 'cause we're on a farm, hooray! Kim: On the farm we'll see lots of animals, and maybe we can pet some too. Kristen: As we ride by, give a little wave, and they'll say "Hello!" to you. All: What an adventure, can you imagine. All the sites we'll see today 'cause we're on a farm, hooray! Kristen: There are the fields where they grow fruits and vegetables. They're yummy and so good for you. Curtis: Corn and beans and can you see the big red apples too!? All: What an adventure, can you imagine. All the sites we'll see today 'cause we're on a farm, hooray! What an adventure, can you imagine There's so much here that we can see. There's no place we rather be 'cause we're on a farm, yipee! Hannah: Well, where do we start? Kristen: There's so much to see! Curtis: And so much to do! Ashley: Well let's see